


What Are Friends For?

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cheria should have figured it was too good to be true. After all, what were the chances that Asbel had, out of virtually nowhere, developed romantic feelings for her and decided to propose to her? It was like something out of a romance novel, and while Asbel certainly fit the chivalrous knight in shining armor stereotype, Cheria knew him well enough to know that something about this whole situation was just… wrong."</p><p>Asbel and Cheria's engagement isn't going quite as Cheria had envisioned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

Cheria should have figured it was too good to be true.

After all, what were the chances that Asbel had, out of virtually nowhere, developed romantic feelings for her and decided to propose to her? It was like something out of a romance novel, and while Asbel certainly fit the chivalrous knight in shining armor stereotype, Cheria knew him well enough to know that something about this whole situation was just… wrong.

But Cheria wanted to believe it, and Sophie had said something about children, and it seemed like her childhood dream was coming true and more. Not only did she seem set to marry Asbel, but she had found a new love in her relief organization, helping and healing people. She went off again, with vague plans to return in a year or so and get married to her childhood friend.

The next time she saw Asbel, it was as if he didn’t remember that they were engaged. He’d introduce her as his friend, and act surprised when she corrected him. She reached over to take his hand once, and he’d jumped about a foot in the air before accepting it, his hand completely stiff. Cheria was a little concerned about this behavior, but reflected that it was probably normal, a natural consequence of transitioning to a romantic relationship.

It was when she and Lady Kerri began discussing wedding plans in Asbel’s presence that Cheria really noticed how uncomfortable Asbel was about the engagement. She brought it up the next chance she could.

“Asbel, I’ve noticed you seem really… on edge about all this,” she said delicately.

He could barely look her in the eye. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Cheria sighed. Years of being friends with Asbel and he was still no better a liar. “I just wanted to say, it’s okay if you’re nervous or something. I mean, we went from friends to engaged really quickly. We never exactly… dated, or anything like that.”

Asbel didn’t say anything, but took a seat in one of the guest room chairs. Cheria hardly ever saw him this… unnerved? Uncomfortable? “Come on, Asbel, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I… I don’t know. This is just… really weird,” Asbel confessed. Cheria, trying not to leap to conclusions, nodded for him to continue. “I keep thinking I’ll get used to it, to the idea of us being… that. Married.” He slouched down a bit, looking defeated. “It should be great, right? You’re one of my best friends, and we know each other so well, and you’re sweet and caring and… and I could live with you and be happy, and we would take care of Sophie together, and you’d still have your relief group and…”

He looked more and more miserable as his speech went on until he trailed off. Cheria thought she had a pretty good idea of what Asbel was trying to say, but she needed him to say it. “And?”

Asbel winced, as if expecting Cheria to hit him. “And we could be happy, but I don’t think… it would be the same. The way everyone says you’ve felt about me… it wouldn’t be the same.”

Cheria couldn’t breathe with the flurry of emotions she was experiencing. Touched that Asbel thought of her so highly as a friend, but heartbreak that Asbel didn’t seem to be in love with her after all and confusion over what Asbel was actually trying to say. Anger that he would propose to her and give her false hope when he was really feeling this way about it. Pity for Asbel, sitting there looking like he was about to cry from guilt and confusion. Frustration that she was pitying Asbel when she was the one who seemed to be getting dumped.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been such an awful friend, and you have every right to be upset with me,” Asbel was saying, and Cheria finally caught her breath.

“I’m not upset, Asbel.” It was a lie, and Asbel knew it. “I’m glad you told me.” Neither of them seemed to know what to say next.

“I really meant all that,” Asbel finally said, daring to look at her. “All those things I said about you. I do think I could be happy, living with you like that. But the longer I think about it, the more I realize how unfair that is to you. I didn’t know what to say, though… I knew telling you would hurt you…”

“But so would letting us live with it,” Cheria finished. “I… I understand. I guess this means… the engagement’s off,” Cheria was proud that her voice didn’t crack.

“I’m sorry,” Asbel said again. “I know I’ve probably completely ruined our friendship because of this.”

Cheria shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous!” Asbel jumped at her fervor. “Do you really think I’d stop being your friend because of this?” She took a deep breath. “Sure, it was a really stupid thing to do, and I might be mad at you for a while, but that’s how it’s always been with us, right?” Asbel actually smiled at that. “You’re my friend too, you know?”

Asbel nodded, a small smile still on his face. “Thank you, Cheria.” He paused. “I wonder what mom’s gonna say.”

Cheria crossed her arms. “Have you tried telling her that you’re not ready to get married?”

Asbel cringed. “Kind of? She didn’t exactly listen to me. She can be very… stubborn.”

“Well, so can I,” Cheria said with determination. “So you and I are going to have a talk with her and sort this out.”

Asbel looked up at her in surprise. “Really?”

Cheria looked at him and felt a pang of hurt. Even though she had her relief organization, and a whole life outside of Lhant now, this would be a painful memory for a long time. But still… this would be okay.

Her smile felt more like a grimace, so she turned away, her voice too soft to sound completely casual. “What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Asbel is a huge idiot, and Cheria is the nicest person to ever live.
> 
> No, but seriously, the reason I wrote this was that personally, I never felt that Asbel wanted to get married to anyone, Cheria or otherwise. Still, just because he's not in love with her doesn't mean he doesn't care about her; their friendship is still important to both of them, especially after they were able to reunite after their seven years apart. I wanted to show them ending the engagement in a way that showed how much they cared about each other, even though they both make mistakes.


End file.
